


The heartless evil belongs to him

by RickedSab



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: A bit of self-cest?, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bottom Rick, Dom/sub, Evil Rick/Doofus Rick, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kissing, M/M, Smut, Top Morty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:46:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickedSab/pseuds/RickedSab
Summary: Morty Smith of dimension B-40 also known as Evil Morty works in Morty Day Care Facility. He reports directly to Rick Sanchez from dimension J19Zeta-7 also known as Doofus Rick. The Council of Ricks assigned Doofus Rick saying he's more capable of handling Morties whilst their Ricks are away. Morty Smith B-40 develop a feelings to his superior and being a teenager pack with raging hormones, will he stick to his plan or will he also take advantage J19Zeta-7 innocence?
Relationships: Doofus Rick/Evil Morty (Rick and Morty)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always afraid of something I would like to try and only to mess it up but there are lovely people who encourage me to write... It's not much but I'll post it anyway. Thanks to the amazing works of PorkChop. You're an inspiration

Morty B-40 already has a plan on abducting all Morties in the hands of Rick Sanchez J19Zeta-7 also known as Doofus Rick. Acting as his assistant in the Morty Day care has helped him monitor this Rick closely.

He noted that this Rick is sober and kinder which surprises him because in the infinite universe, Ricks are alcoholic, reckless, and nihilistic scientist with nothing but a waste of space.

Morty is a bit taller than J19Zeta-19. Rick appeared smaller because of his knees slightly bent and shoulders a bit crouched. But Rick is younger looking despite his age, probably because he does not indulge in booze, drugs and stressful adventures.

Now he knows why the Council of Ricks trusted the Morty Day Care in his hands. Doofus Rick is the complete exact opposite of the cocky douchebags.

He noted that he's slowly getting attached to this Rick which was not part of his plan. He can't help it. This Rick is capable of _loving_ and _caring_ and he is not afraid to show it. 

He likes the innocent look in his eyes, the bowl hair cut that looks soft to touch. The sweet smile he flash behind the stupid gap between his teeth. The way Rick scratches the back of his head when he said something embarrassingly cute.

Morty looked down at his pants, his brows furrowed, he can't believe he's getting a semi just the thought of _his_ Rick.

He leant back on his armchair and force himself to watch a teli. Ball fondlers played but interrupted when a pair of Rick and Morty were spit from the entrance door.

"Hey dipshit, I gotta-I need to leave my Morty, I'm in a hurry, quick, give me the form." the demanding Rick said snapping his fingers.

Morty B-40 eyebrows furrowed, he really should have gotten used to it by now, Ricks acting cocky bastards all the god damn time. But they always get on his nerves and how he loves to put a bullet between his eyes right now.

"I have a name you know." Morty B-40 said tightly and handed the asshole Rick a form to fill up.

"Whatever. Nobody gives a shit." Rick said nonchalantly with a nervous Morty peeking behind him and heard an audible 'aw geez'.

"Rick can't I come with you?" the nervous Morty protested.

"Wh-what did I tell you, _Morty_? I just need to grab something quick." Rick said irritably while filling up the form.

"Bu-but why did you have to drag me here then?! Morty asked incredulously.

Rick grunted and huffed. "Morty, _kids_ are-aren't allowed to enter the club a-a-and I just can't leave you outside the club, unless y-URRP-you want to be kidnapped by random alien who has a death wish and I have to haul my _wrinkly_ old ass just to save the day. W-woOOOUUUld you like that, huh? _Mo-URRP-rty?"_." Shooting an annoyed look at his grandson.

"Aw geez". Nervous Morty said quietly, defeated. Rick said 'Whatever' and rolled his eyes and handed him back the form. "Alright dipshit, my Morty is all yours." Rick said dismissively and left.

Morty B-40 ears felt hot, he wanted to yank back the old man and snap his neck. 

He looked down at the form, his furrowed brows deepened, the dimension number and how long the stay are blanks. The asshole should not leave these empty. He quickly jumped over from the counter, startling the nervous Morty to ran after the asshole, he pushed the entrance door open and went out.

It was useless as hundreds of Ricks and Morties walking the Citadel were scattered everywhere, he can't tell who recently left the building. Morty B-40 muttered a few expletives before going back into the building. He shrugged, guess it really does not matter.

"Uhm, hey, wh-what's wrong?" the nervous Morty asked.

"Nothing. Come here, I'll show you around while you wait for your Rick." He beckoned the nervous Morty. They walk through the long hallway and stopped at the end of it. 

"You're taller" Nervous Morty blurted out.

"Yeah. I came from a dimension where I am older than Summer." He said and did not explain further the nervous Morty followed him.

"In here." Morty B-40 said as he pushed the double doors open, revealing other hundred of Morties. Some are playing video games, some are watching their favorite movies, some having a picnic, and others were constructing something with blocks of Lego’s.

"If you need anything, I'll just be at the reception."

"Y-yeah, t-thank you." Nervous Morty said as he joined his other versions of himself.

Morty B-40 wandered back to his station. His heart skipped a beat when he saw Rick of J19Zeta-7 standing at the reception, waiting for him. He smooth his hair and straightened his black shirt before approaching Rick.

"Hey Rick." he said coolly.

Rick turned around to see him, approaching Morty with a beaming smile.

"I've been promoted!" Rick squealed with delight. Rick showed him a Citadel gold badge replacing the old silver pinned on his lab coat, grinning proudly, showing the stupid gap between his teeth. Morty was caught off guard as Rick hugged him. His body stiffened then relaxed. He subconsciously inhaled Rick's scent, he smelled fabric softener and soap making his head swim.

"Congratulations, Rick. You've been working hard and you deserved it." Morty said genuinely glad for Rick.

Rick pulled back, Morty held loosely Rick's hips. Rick lace his fingers in front of him. "A-and they are throwing a party to celebrate the Citadel 1st year's anniversary tomorrow night. Isn't that great?"

"I guess."

"Oh Morty, I bet it'll be a blast! Are you coming?"

Rick closeness and scent made him a little light headed. Looking up at him excitedly with those adorable puppy eyes. He wanted to yank his head and smash his mouth against his.

"Yes, I'm going." He licked his lips. "I just need to attend something first so don't expect me to be on time." Morty said and slowly removed his hands, shoving them in his jeans pocket.

Rick goofy smile widened, nodding excitedly.

"That's great! Well, I need to check our little Morties. See yah around!" said Rick cheerily and left.

Morty felt butterflies in his stomach when Rick said 'o_ur little Morties__'._ A sudden thought rush in his mind. Him, impregnating Rick with little Morties. Maybe he can make up something that would make that happen.

He looked down and frowned at the bulge in his pants. He suddenly wants to kidnap Rick and fuck his brains out mercilessly, taint his pure soul. Want to taste him. Destroy Rick's innocence, corrupt him. Ruin him.

But there's something deep in his dark heart wanting to protect Rick from the cruel world. Morty shrugged the thought.

He's on a mission. J19Zeta-17 is just another _distraction _that needs to be taken care of and he absolutely looks forward to it. Morty smiled wickedly.

***


	2. Devoured by the heartless

J19Zeta-7 checked his watch for the umpteenth time, 11:03 pm and there is still no sign of his Morty. _His_ Morty. Rick blushed. He did not want to mean it that way. He's been waiting to tell Morty.

He finally made the decision to ask Morty to be his Rick but it looks like that won't happen any soon because the party is almost over, most of the guests have left and mostly were drunk Ricks whose accompanied by their poor Morty.

Rick let out a sad sigh and was about to leave and go home and sulk but halted when he felt a hand land behind his shoulders. His face lit up and with a wide smile, he spun.

"Oh Morty, I've been waiti-"

"Morty? Pfffffft! you have a date with that little turd?" scoffed the other Rick.

He was face to face with a Rick he never met before. There was a healed wound bisecting his mouth, bag of dark circles under his eyes that looks like he hadn't have enough sleep for weeks and reeks alcohol.

Doofus smile and excitement on his face almost immediately dropped just as quickly as it began.

"N-no." said Doof meekly and stared at the bottle of vodka he was holding and a glass full.

Rick eyed him up and down. "You're a dweeb." blurted Rick.

"I-I'm not!" said Doofus indignantly.

"Yeah, whatever. H-here, take this, you might be thirsty from waiting that piece of shit." 

Doofus looked dumb just staring at the glass and blinked stupidly.

Rick half brow raised. "It's not poison." He grumbled and took a long swing of his own bottle.

Doofus took the offer and holding it carefully like he's going to slip the glass between his hands.

Doofus watched Rick adam's apple bobbed as he drank greedily, some of the liquid trickled on his chin down to his neck then disappeared inside his black sweater.

"I'm sorry, but I-I don't drink." said Doofus quietly, looking at him apologetically.

"Are you kidding me? I-I went all the way here to get this drink for you. Come on, you're a Rick. There's no way I'm believing that shit." said the drunk Rick. His eyes are wild.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to offend you. I'd love to drink but—" 

"Then drink!" Rick demanded and guided the glass to Doof's lips.

Doofus hesitantly took a sip. It tasted bitter. But Rick infront of him tip the glass and he didn't want to spill any drink on his suit so he gulped down the contents. He tried not to gag, the liquid was so hot, it's like burning his throat down to his stomach.

Doof coughed, his throat suddenly felt itchy. There was a stinging in his eyes. Doofus felt Rick's hand rubbing circles behind his back, trying to comfort him after forcing him to drink.

"Ohh g-gosh, it taste awful!" said Doofus, heaving and handed over the glass which is now empty but as soon as Doofus handed it over to him, Drunk Rick filled the glass with vodka again.

"D-drink some more" ordered Rick.

Doofus face completely went flush, and shake his head vigorously. "I'm sorry but I think I'm okay. Thank you though" said Doofus between coughs, not wanting to drink anymore, he felt the world spin around him. He swayed on his feet and almost stumbled but the Rick was quick to catch him. Doofus leant against him.

"Jesus, I don't think you can even handle a bottle of this." Rick grumbled gesturing at the glass of vodka he filled, he brought the drink to his lips and tilted his head up, quickly emptying the glass.

"I-I think, I feel quite squiffy." said Doofus. Drunk Rick looked down at him, neck and face becoming red.

Doofus finally pulled back and his feet a little bit unsteady, "S-sorry, I really don't drink." scratching the back of his head. Rick eyes wild eyes became predatory.

"You're cute when you do that."

"Do wh-what?" asked Doof and looked up at him innocently with a confused look.

Unsure what to say. Doofus just stood there awkwardly, he's not used getting compliments, definitely not a version of him. He moved his hands in front of his shirt and started fidgeting the hem of it. He's not that stupid but is this Rick trying to mess with him? Doofus was startled when Rick yank his arm towards him. He yelped, looking up at Rick with wide eyes. 

"Come have fun with me, that piece of shit is probably fucking Jessica as we speak" said Rick thickly, mouth drooling.

Doofus heart suddenly felt tight "I guess he's doing something else, something important—"

Doofus protest was silenced as Rick closed the distance between them, smashing his mouth against his. Drunk Rick snaked his arms around Doofus waist, pulling him impossibly close. The taste and the smell of the strong booze hit his senses making him feel his head swam, making him feel more drunk.

It happened all too soon. Rick's mouth was demanding, searching, seeking entrance. His lips was being pried open by drunk Rick's tongue, licking his front teeth. Doofus knees became wobbly and he was already opening up.

The taste of strong booze flooded his mouth. Drunk Rick's mouth was warm, tongue soft and slick against his, _wanting_. Doofus didn't imagine his first kiss would be like this. He does not know what to do, how to react. Should he respond? It feels so _good. _Then he felt something hard beneath. Drunk Rick was rock hard and it was poking against his trousers and it felt like ages before Rick broke the kiss. A string of saliva was visible as drunk Rick pulled back and rested his forehead against his, finally opening his eyes that were wild and full of desire.

"You're fucking cute." said Rick, his eyes were half lidded. "But you fucking suck at this." muttered Rick gravelly before diving his mouth again for another kiss, angled his head for a better position, wanting to taste him some more. Doofus tasted fucking sweet.

"Hnhhhnnn." Doofus let out a soft moan that vibrated against Rick's tongue making him shiver and sending jolts of pleasure down to his groin.

Drunk Rick loves how he muffled those moans, and wants to hear more.

Doofus had his hands rested lightly on Rick's chest, his instinct told him to push this Rick away but his hands was moving to their own accord, they moved up to Rick shoulders then around his neck, up to his hair, carding through it. Tugging it.

Drunk Rick moaned lewdly, loving Doofus hands playing softly with his hair. It was making him crazy.

He gave a low growl, his tongue undulating against Doofus and sucking his tongue then biting his lips as he pulled away, once he broke the kiss, he move his mouth on Doofus neck giving him a sloppy open mouthed wet kiss down to his clavicle, he moves up to his jaw, kissing and nipping. He felt Doofus shudder underneath his touch and he loves how he has that affect on him.

"I'm going to take care of you real good." Rick whispered huskily, before Doofus can say something or react, a portal opened beneath them, swallowing them whole.

***

Doofus landed on something soft, Drunk Rick was on top of him, holding his wrist above his head with one hand. He can feel his warm breath against his neck.

His mind was fuzzy and cannot think clearly. Is he that drunk? He's uncertain but there's one thing he is certain, he's loving the physical attention the Drunk Rick giving him.

He shivered and bit his lower lip and mewled when Drunk Rick lick his neck up to his jawline like a dog desperate for his owner's attention.

"Yeah, baby moan for me." Drunk Rick slurred hoarsely.

Doofus can feel the smirk against his skin then felt him slumped, crashing his weight against Doofus.

Doofus went still, he waited the other Rick to move.

There was no movement from the drunk Rick. He tried focusing on hearing the Drunk Rick's breathing that were deep but steady of inhale then a _snore_.

He felt somehow relieved, and disappointed at the same time. But what was he disappointed for? Did he wanted to continue?

He blushed hard. He held the other Rick by the shoulders to move him to his side.

He slowly sat up. He held his head as he felt the world spin around him again, but once it subside, he looked around him, the room was unfamiliar, but it was huge, his on a king size bed, in front of him was a small couch and a big television mounted on the wall, on the side of the bed, Morty was standing watching him.

_Morty! _Doofus eyes went wide.

"Looks like this jerk accidentally took you to my home." said Morty eerily calm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to upload the next chapter within this week or before this week ends :)


	3. Feelings are for the weaklings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J19Zeta-7 confess. How can the Evil react on such useless emotion?
> 
> Sorry I suck at Summaries. I don't know if you even call this one a summary lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter took longer to be posted. This has been sitting on my drafts and needs some editing... I didn't have the courage to continue but what the hell, I've got 28 kudos which means it's good! So thank you because it somehow encourage me the motivation to write. Let me know your thoughts! :)
> 
> I've added some tags because there will be some smut!

* * *

"Morty?" asked Doofus as if he was surprised to see him there then a silly smile formed on his face. He can't tell if he is being glared at. Morty's good eye was just intensely focused on him but he's happy Morty is with him.

Morty shifted his gaze at the passed out drunk Rick. J19Zeta-7 watched Morty rummage something in his lab coat pocket and pulled out a portal gun, Morty checked the previous coordinates and keyed them in, he took a step back and raised the portal gun towards the sleeping Rick and fired a portal underneath him, and inevitably fell into the green maelstrom.

Doofus watched Morty wide eyes, mouth hanging a bit, he feels like he's looking at a different Morty but shrug the thought.

"Where'd- where did you send him?" asked Doofus warily with a noticeable slur. He watched Morty put the portal gun on the table lamp.

"Don't worry. I've sent him home."

"Oh" then he hiccupped and quickly covered his mouth, he tasted and smelt the vodka.

“I thought you don’t drink Rick.” said Morty mused.

"Me too." Doofus felt a giggle bubble up inside him and bit his lip to stop himself, although there is nothing funny, he can't help himself hide his goofy grin. He feels funny.

"So did you have fun?" Morty asked crossing his arms over his chest and looking at Rick with unreadable expression.

Doofus looked away while scratching the back of his head, embarrassed but a silly smile is plastered on his flushed face.

“I-I was waiting for you... And-and the other Rick offered me a drink a-a-and... he- uh..." Doofus trailed — "We - uh, I- uh we kissed and…” finding it difficult to explain.

"Was he a good kisser?" asked Morty, raising an eyebrow but kept his face straight. He wanted to tease Doofus.

He looked at Morty with a mortified expression and quickly covered his face with his hands, trying to hide his embarrassment. He felt the bed dip, he peek from his fingers, Morty was crawling towards him.

“It’s alright Rick.” said Morty, sitting on his heels, he carefully pried Rick hands off and lowers them. He cupped and tilted Doofus chin, forcing to look up to him.

"You-you're not mad?" asked Rick quietly, biting his lower lip. Fidgeting the hem of his shirt. His eyes were a bit glassy but full of innocence, he looked like a lost puppy.

Why would he be mad?

Morty let out a low growl, the look that Doofus is giving him now, so open and vulnerable only fuelled his desire to ruin him. Morty couldn’t help himself, he let go of Doofus chin, his right hand smoothly cupping the back of Doofus neck, bringing him closer to his face, he felt the older man breath hitched before he pressed his mouth against the him.

Morty pushed down Doofus without breaking the kiss and pushed himself between Doofus legs.

Doofus trembling hands were flat against Morty's chest, the younger male took them and pin them above Doofus head. Doofus whimpers were muffled by the younger male.

Morty pried Doofus lips pushing his tongue, memorising by tasting every inch of him. He wants to taste all of him, to run his tongue on every inch of his skin, ruin him for anyone else. Morty finally broke the kiss leaving them both panting, a string of saliva was visible from their heated kiss. 

"Morty..." said Doofus, almost a whisper, lips trembling a bit, looking up at Morty with confusion and want, his face flushed. He can't think clearly because of the alcohol running through his system and feels so hot. He gnawed at his lower lip.

What did Morty see in him to act this way? And isn't like he is his grandson on other dimension? But he never had anyone related to him in his dimension, no wife, no kids, no son-in-law. Morty is his friend and assistant and now, Morty was looking down at him like a predator ready to pounce on its prey. He never thought of Morty as... how should he put it? 

His little reverie was interrupted when Morty's hardon begins to rub on his hips.

"Wha-what are you doing?" asked Doofus timidly, stammering. He winced a bit when Morty's grip tightened like his life depended on it. Doofus has no idea that Morty is restraining himself.

"What do you think I'm doing?" Morty asked innocently and gave another thrust. 

Doofus gasped and looked away giving Morty a perfect access on his slender neck, like an offering. The redness on his face was spreading across the neck. Morty hissed at the sight, and his mouth watered and wasted no time latching his mouth on Doofus delectable neck, he started licking it, giving it an open mouthed wet kiss, sucking and nipping up to his jaw. 

Doofus shuddered and can't help himself let out a moan, closing his eyes feeling Morty ravage him. He is so confused. He was suppose to propose to Morty tonight. To be his... grandfather. He wants to be his Rick and wants him to be his Morty. 

He wants to take him to crazy and funny but safer adventures. He wants Morty to be happy with him.

"Morty.." said Doofus sighing softly.

"Yes, Rick." Morty whispered near his ear, his breath was warm and ragged but it feels like Morty is controlling his breathing. "Tell me what you want." Morty mouthed against his temple.

"I-I want you.. to-to be _my _Morty."

Morty pulled away, letting go of his wrist. Doofus rubbed his wrist, circulating the blood. Morty's hands were splayed flat on each side of Doofus shoulders. He looked at Doofus like he lost his mind. 

Doofus watched Morty's eyes wide, looking at him with shock but disappeared quickly that changed into a lust.

"Tell me Rick, why should I be _your_ Morty?" he asked through gritted teeth.

Doofus opened his mouth, searching for words but his mouth suddenly felt dry, Morty's eyes bored into his. He swallowed hard, Morty watch his adams apple bob and lifted his gaze to his lips before returning to his eyes. 

Morty wasn't expecting the next. Doofus propped on one elbow, his other hand lightly touching Morty's chest, leaning forward, he planted a soft chaste kiss against his lips.

"I like you." said Doofus quitely, shy, looking away from him. Doofus can't believe he just did that. Is this what it feels like when you're drunk? Doing and saying something so reckless? Does he really want Morty as his grandson? But why did he kiss him?

Morty is loss of words. Doofus was suppose to be a little distraction... but ever since he developed _feelings _of his superior he started having second thoughts of his mission but he cannot afford his plan to go to waste. He already endured dealing with lots of assholes Ricks and pain in the ass of their Morties in the day care.

Feelings are for the weaklings, he reminded himself but Doofus confessing he wants to be _his _Morty and made the initiative he never thought this day would happen.

Morty's lips were tingling. It was only the barest touch but it was like a match stick lit and dropped on the gasoline spreading fire coursing through his veins. Holy. Shit. He is rock hard and never been so painfully aroused in his entire life. The zipper will definitely leave mark. He need a release. He needs Doofus. 

"Fuck." Morty muttered. He leaned down and captured Doofus mouth once again, he traveled his hands on the older mans chest, unbuttoning his suit with frantic fingers. He pushed the stupid suit off of his shoulder. Doofus got the hint and he leans forward, helping Morty discard his clothing.

Doofus is doing his best return the kiss which he thinks awkward but Morty seems not to mind. Morty started to unbuckle his belt, unbutton and unzip his pants. His heart is pounding so hard and he can hear it beating in his ears.

Morty hook his pants lightly and Doofus helped him by lifting his hips. Morty reluctantly broke the kiss as he tugged away Doofus trousers along the underwear.

Doofus covered his sex by tugging down his white tank top. Looking up at him under his long lashes with an innocent face and embarrassed look.

"Is this okay with you?" Doofus asked timidly.

Jeezus, Morty has been the one taking advances. Maybe he really is a Doofus afterall... 

He kneeled and touched Doofus knees, kneading them softly planting a soft kiss before spreading his legs. Morty, leaning forward until his ragged breath fanning Doofus lips. "What do you think?" Morty husked trailing his hands inside Doofus thighs and prying away his hands and placing them behind his neck. Doofus intertwined his fingers as Morty guided his arms to be wrapped around his neck.

Morty started nudging his nose between the conjuction of Doofus neck and shoulder. Inhaling his scent. Doofus shuddered. He is so sensitive. Morty can't believe he is being so... gentle, like Doofus is one of his experiments that needs to be treated with delicate care.

"Never hide yourself from me." said Morty almost a whisper as he mouthed those words on Doofus neck. He felt the older man nod before he proceed to kiss his shoulder, Morty's hand disappeared under Doofus white tank top, feeling his stomach, pushing his hands farther until his palm brush Doofus nipple, and heard him gasped and sigh. Fuck, he wants to hear more of those, the sound is like a music to his ears. He pushed his tank top all the way to his armpits.

His hands traveled on Doofus sides, feeling, caressing the soft skin. His left hand traveled south, passing the wiry hairs, wrapping the base of Doofus half hard junk and pumped him very slowly while he lowered his head and captured one of the pebbled nipples with his mouth he was playing with his thumb. Doofus was instantly hard. He flicked his wrist, encircling the head with his thumb, spreading his precum. He can feel the older man bucking his hips.

Doofus ran his hands through his soft brown curls, tugging and fisting his hair. Morty's mouth begin to travel south. He looked up at Doofus who's face flushed, with glassy eyes, chest heaving before taking him in his mouth.

Doofus closed his eyes and covered them with his arms. Doofus gasped and moaned, his legs wrapped automatically behind Morty's neck. His toes curling. The warm heat and slickness of Morty's mouth was driving him insane. The sensation is pure bliss. His abdomen contracting, hips started to buck on it's own accord, chasing the jolts of pleasure. 

Morty reached out to his arms and heard the auidble pop. He whined, missing instantly the wonderful warmth wrapped around his cock.

"Come on, Rick. I want you to watch." Morty said playfully. Doofus reluctantly removed his arms and watched Morty take his entire length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down.

Doofus mouth was gaping, a drool was escaping from the corner of his mouth. His eyes half lidded and face flushed, his brow crunched in a worried glaze. He gripped Morty's shoulders. 

"Morty..." Doofus croaked, and his hips started to stutter. Morty held his hips down and pulled away with a loud pop. Rick whimpered again from the loss of contact, he is so close. He looked down, he never seen his own cock so... angry, shiny and red and kinda puple-ish and Morty's mouth was spit covered.

Morty began to tug at his shirt. Doofus reached out and fumbled his pants. He wants to pleasure Morty too. Morty's erection sprung free from its confines. Doofus clumsily wrapped his fingers on Morty's cock and gave it a tiny kitten licks. Morty groaned, grabbing Doofus hands and pushing him down against the mattress. 

"Don't." said Morty, almost a growled. He's afraid that he would explode too soon. Doofus looked up to him with a hurt and confusion across his face.

"I want to last." Morty deanpanned as he reached at the table drawer near the bed, pulled out a bottle of lube.

Morty reached uncapped the bottle and poured a generous amount on his length before capping the bottle and throwing it beside them. He smeared the slick liquid across his member and giving himself a few pumps.

Doofus touch his chest lightly as he parted his legs. "Do you think I'm ready?" asked Doofus nervously.

"Tell me if you're not comfortable." Doofus nodded and watched Morty's right hand disappeared underneath him. He can feel the cold, slick finger brushing against his hole.

Morty pressed a finger against Doofus fluttering hole, he felt it relax and pushed a finger inside. He watched Doofus lips parted. He needs to make sure he is okay. He slowly pumped in and out, adding another digit, he felt Rick buck against his hand. He added another digit.

Doofus touched his hand. "I think I'm ready." Doofus said breathily, biting his lower lip. His other hand curled against his chest. 

Morty lined himself at Doofus entrance, he pressed the tip and pushed inside. He swear he felt the head pop inside Doofus tight hole. He hissed and his jaw clenched. He stilled himself. He almost fucking came.

"Uh- you okay?" asked Doofus as he wrapped his arms around the younger's male neck and his legs on his hips.

God, he should be the one asking that question.

"Tight." said Morty through gritted teeth.

"Oh." Doofus smiled sheepishly. 

"Can I move?" asked Morty. Jeezus, he sounded so desperate.

Doofus nodded. Morty ducked his head on Doofus shoulder and he slowly pushed all the way to the hilt. His gripped on Doofus hips will definitely leave marks. Doofus moaned and Morty let out a shaky breath that he didn't know he has been holding.

He slowly pulled out, only leaving the tip before pushing back in. Doofus hole is so hot, tight and slick, it perfectly fits his prick. Doofus began to crawl his finger behind his back pulling him closer to him. "Morty~" he gasped. He increased the pace but not enough for Doofus.

"F-f-fuck Rick, you're so fucking tight." Stuttered Morty, thrusting his hips at a steady pace. Doofus mewled, meeting his thrust. 

"Oh Morty- Ah- could you... oh please" Doofus was starting to be delirious with his words everytime Morty thrust and brush his sweet spot.

"Please what?" Morty said tightly, wanting to tease Rick.

"Harder please!" said Doofus almost pleading, all his embarrassment and shame were thrown away, only wanting to chase the sweet jolts of pleasure.

Morty pulled away to look at Rick, his bangs sticking on his sweaty forehead, face flushed and eyes half lidded, lips slightly parted. The man beneath him is the complete picture of debauchery.

The grip he has on Doofus tightened as he increased his pace and started to fuck him mercilessly. Doofus cries became louder with every thrust.

The room was filled with moans, cries, and groans, and the sound of bed creaking non-stop, and the obscene slapping of wet skin to skin contact.

"Please don't stop." Doofus pleaded, his hands crawling and scratching at Morty's arm. Bucking his hips against Morty's thrust.

"Oh Fuckkk" Morty's pace stuttered, and he grabbed Doofus legs throwing them over his shoulder, brushing his lips against the side of Doofus knees, before he licks and bite the soft _soft _skin, Morty drove his hips, fucking Doofus deeper, brushing his sweet soft spot. 

"_Yesyesyes_." Whimpered Doofus and groaned and bucks his hips wildly, his hole clenching tight around Morty's prick as he came, shooting his cum across his stomach and chest.

Morty's pupils rolled behind his eyes, his hips snapped and stilled, he never came so hard in his life, his prick was deliciously sucked and trapped in Doofus warm, tight and slick hole before collapsing himself on top of him.

Morty rolled off Doofus, and his softening cock pulled out with an unpleasant sound of squelch. Looking up at the ceiling.

"You're amazing." murmurred Doofus dreamily. His eyes feels so heavy.

"You feel so good, Rick." Said Morty but he was only greeted with a soft snore.

He propped one elbow and studied Rick for a moment. _His different and unique._ Too bad, the infinite reality only has one like him and he wants to protect him from other version of himself. 

He scoop and cradled Rick's head and laid it against chest and pulled the covers over them.

Morty never felt so happy and contented. His chest tightened. It feels so good that it hurts. He should have never gone this far. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first smut I have uploaded. Please let me know what you think! I want to improve my writing! :)
> 
> Pardon me on any typos, I'm typing using only my phone.


	4. I want to forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty woke up alone in bed but he isn't entirely alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added some tags. Warning for rape scene.

* * *

Morty felt cold despite the covers draping over his shoulder. There was no warm radiating beside him, he subconsciously stretched his hand to grab the older male. He open a bleary eye, the space next to him is empty. He sat up and the sheets pooled down onto his lap. Scratching his left eye using the back of his hand. His eye brows furrowed.

He quickly scan his surroundings hoping to find Doofus. 

"Don't bother looking for him, Morty."

Morty flinch a bit. The voice sounded Rick but it's too hoarse, even low and rough, not the sweet, happy and innocent high pitch tone he always prefer to hear.

Morty's eyes finally shifted at the corner of his room where Rick lazily sat on the couch nibbling at his flask. 

"Where did you take him?" Asked Morty, his face is unreadable. No hint of worry but his knuckles are white as sheets as he gripped them.

"Why do you wanna know?" Asked Rick with a teasing grin, his smile is menacing it suited the healed wound bisecting his lips he inflicted years ago. He put his flask back to his soiled lab coat. Leaning forward and resting his elbows on his knees, fingers intertwining. "Do you like him, Morty?" He asked thoughtfully in a mocking tone.

Morty gaze darkened. "How did you get here?" Asked Morty instead, his voice calm even sounded bored. He changed the subject as he remotely runs the memory of his puppet. There is something wrong with his transmitter. He will need to use force to shut him down. Physically. 

"Jeez, Morty. Learn to ask some proper questions. Not the stupid ones —"

  
_Rick woke up, a bit disoriented, he recalled making out with Doofus and he is absolutely sure that the coordinates he punched is his secret motel pass. He sat up, he is fucking pissed off and a bit drunk. He was in the bunker, what in the hell was he doing in the bunker and where the fuck is Doofus? Unless his stupid grandson made some modification. He's been passing out lately even though he has high tolerance of alcohol. He is sure that the booze at the party he attended is not enough to knock him out. He shrugged. He need to teach the little moron for touching his shit. _

  
"— I'm-I'm the smartest man in the universe, —"

  
_He stood up on his wobbly knees and swayed on his hips as he walked towards the secret compartment beneath the metal table. He almost puke when he bent down and crouched on his knees, he almost lost his balance but managed to grip the table. He flattened his left hand underneath the table and started to scan his hand. The safe opened and he took the extra portal gun and shot a portal at the wall beside him._

  
"— you think I won't have my fucking spare poOUurtal gun after you stole mine?" 

  
_He stepped inside the room. He lecherously looked down at Doofus who was peacefully curled up against his grandson. He was a bit surprised but his expression changed into a wicked grin. The little shit like Doofus? He fired a portal at the wall and scoop Doofus like he weigh nothing. God, his skin is so fucking soft. Doofus curled up further and nudge his face on the crook of his neck, murmurring something as they stepped towards the portal. He loves how his warm breath fanned against his neck. He swallowed. Did he just blush? _

  
"Where did you take him?" Asked Morty, ignoring Rick's ramble. Morty continued to scan Rick's memories.

  
_They were in the exclusive motel that Rick illegally entered. There were no occupants in the room. He dropped Doofus not so carefully on the soft bed, Doofus still dead asleep and fucking naked, lying on his stomach, his meaty ass cheeks on display. Rick shrugged off his labcoat but didn't bother removing his black sweater. He quickly unbuckle his belt, unbutton, unzipped and pulled down his pants just above his knees, he was on commando. His erection is thick. He parted Doofus ass cheeks and pressed the tip of his cock at the entrance. Woah, his hole is already slick. His grandson obviously prepared Doofus for him. There's no way Doofus enjoyed his grandson average cock. _

  
Morty's gaze darkened. He completely fucked up. Not after he went his puppet on the loose, he allowed Doofus to be in danger. He will never forgive himself.

  
"Morty, sometimes you need to listen to your ol' grandpa. You're obviously not listening you little shit —"

  
_Doofus stirred. "Morty?" He asked sleepily, still lying on his stomach. He was about to get up but Rick pushed him down by laying his large left hand on the small back of Doofus. He lean forward and press his clothe chest against Doofus back. He planted a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "Sshh" Rick whispered near Doofus ear. Doofus shuddered and a little moan escaped from his mouth. Rick started trailing kisses on the back of his neck and shoulders, teeth grazing on the soft _soft _skin while he rub his hard length teasingly at Doofus fluttering hole. _

_Doofus whined and moaned. Rick lowered himself and continued to trail kisses on Doofus spine. Doofus is so sensitive. He was writhing under his tentative touch. "P-please." Doofus pleaded and was hovering his ass high up. His eyes are closed and his face completely red as tomato, his brows are creased in a worry._

_"P-please Morty, stop teasing and fill me up." Pleaded Doofus. His hands came around on his ass cheeks and spread his hole at Rick. He blinked, not believing on what he is witnessing. Rick almost lost it. He suddenly felt anger build up and jealousy inside him. He sneered down at Doofus. He took both Doofus thin wrist with one hand and pressed them on Doofus small back, Rick's grip will definitely leave bruises._

_Doofus shoulder and chest were pressed against the mattress, on his knees, legs apart and ass high up in the air. Doofus l_ _ooked over his shoulder, his eyes were half lidded and full of want and desire but they widened at the sudden horror realization and it was too late when Rick fully pushed himself all the way to the hilt._

_Doofus yelped and let out a uncontrollable moan, his breathing ragged and tried to scramble away but Rick's right hand held his waist, fingers were digging on his soft flesh. Rick groaned when Doofus clenched around him._

_"S-stop- p-pull out please-" sputtered Doofus pleading, his soft small voice muffled against the mattress. _

_Rick leaned down, sneering against Doofus ear. "You were just begging me to fuck you earlier like a whore." Rick whispered hoarsely in his ear with his warmth breath, reminding Doofus. _

_"N-no". Whine Doofus. Rick steadily pulled his cock and only to push back in slowly. Doofus shuddered and groaned._

_Doofus tried to wriggle his arms but Rick's gripped only tightened. He winced and whimpered. "Y-you-you're hurting me." said Doofus pathetically._

_Doofus distress only fuelled Rick's desire to ruin him._

_"Are you sure?" Rick sneered menacingly. He can feel Doofus trembling, his hole clenching tightly around his cock that he almost came. He wants to last, wants to soak up his prick in this impossibly tight hole and slick heat._

_He let go Doofus and grabbed both his shoulders. "Wha-" Rick cut him off when he flipped Doofus on his back. His bangs sticking on his sweaty forehead and face flushed, brows knitted together in concern and fear. His chest heaving. His_ _ eyes were wide and innocent. Rick's strong hands were wrapped around his hips, Doofus let out a gasp when Rick thrust back in one swift movement. Doofus hands were flat against Rick's clothe chest and he tried to push him off of him but his attempts were futile._

_Rick's left hand let go of Doofus hips and wrapped the stiff length of Doofus and started stroking it rather delicately. Doofus scratch his arms whether Doofus is asking him not to stop anymore._

_"Am I hurting you?" Asked Rick softly as he slowly pulled back his hips in a unhurried pace, before slowly thrusting back in earning him another strangled moan from Doofus._

_Doofus glassy eyes blinked and bit his lip, nodding. _

_Rick leaned down "Liar." He hissed and started to pound his hips in a punishing thrust. Doofus cried, moan and groan with his every thrust, begging him to stop but Rick only increased his pace. He grab Doofus arms and pushed them above his head as he fucked him ruthless. _

_"You fucking love it." Rick growled. Doofus no longer has any control over his body and he began to meet his thrust._

_"Hmm yeah baby, that's it." Rick grunted and buried his nose on Doofus neck, clenching his jaw, teeth grinding, refusing to bite the smooth skin beneath his lips. Instead, he lick and suck hard on the pale skin. Doofus mewled. Rick continued to snap his hips, his abdomen contracting. _

_"Y-you-You're a fucking slut, taking my cock so well." Said Rick in a throaty voice and lean on their forehead. Doofus was a babbling mess, his face was tear streaked as he cried and beg. He shut him up by kissing him sloppily, shoving his tongue and licking and sucking, tasting him. Doofus shuddered and came. His cries were muffled in his mouth._

_He felt Doofus hole tightened around his girth and Doofus legs subconsciously wrapped around his waist, Rick rolled his eyes as he came, Doofus deliciously milking the hell out of him. After Rick emptied his load, he slowly pulled out and watch Doofus well fucked hole leaked with his cum. Doofus was a complete mess and it was darkly satisfying to Rick._

_He adjusted his pants and put back his penis in his pants, and did not bother to clean up himself._

_Rick almost stumbled when he picked up his lab coat. He slid it on and pulled out a gun in his labcoat and pointed it at Doofus._

_Doofus stared at the ceiling with a blank expression, gazing at nothing. His cheeks still ruddy in exertion._

_"Any last words?" Said Rick with a bored tone snapping Doofus back to his attention._

_"I-I want to forget." Doofus said quitely in a broken voice. Looking up at him with pleading eyes. Lips swollen from the kiss. How the fuck he still looked innocent after fucking his brains out?_

_Jeezus, if he still have the stamina of a teenager, there's no doubt that Rick would fuck him again._

_"Huh. You're in luck because that's what I'm about to do." Said Rick before pulling the trigger._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to write something super dark but I can't seem to do that enough for Doofus because he is too adorable and don't want him to suffer that much. 
> 
> Please leave a kudos and comments! :)


End file.
